Feliz San Valentín (TN)
by Spanner.khr
Summary: El día de San Valentín todos te buscan. Reborn, Xanxus y Byakuran se cuelan como profesores. Todos van a verte para estar con tigo. Es una guerra de amor en la que nadie quiere perder. PersonajeXLectora


Se que ayer fue San Valentín y me disculpo por no subir la historia ayer pero despues de escribir el especial de san valentín en la historia de Hibari, pues como que no tenía muchas fuerzas, estaba estresado.

Bueno aun asi espero que les guste

* * *

Te despertaste como todas las mañanas para ir a clases pero había algo que te molestaba. Era San Valentín. Odiabas ese día pero por lo menos este año tenías amigos a los que les podías regalar chocolate. El problema era que eran demasiados y seguro que si a unos les das y a otros no, se enfadarían... Bajaste a la cocina y te encontraste con el novio de tu hermana, que por misterios de la vida se llamaba igual que cierta rana de varia. Tu vivias con tu hermana y su novio.

\- Buenos días (T/N), ¿qué haces despertada tan temprano? - te pregunto mientras hacia el desayuno

\- Buenas cuñado - lo llamabas así puesto que para ti el nombre Fran solo le quedaba bien a la rana de varia - yo siempre me despierto a esta hora si no lo sabias

\- Deberías dormir más - dijo poniendote el desayuno

\- Da igual... ¿vas a hacer algo especial hoy para mi hermana?

\- Si. La llevare a un restauran, le comprare lo que me pida y por ultimo nos hiremos a un hotel

\- Ammm que bien - dices con la boca llena

\- Toma te he preparado tu obento

\- Gracias pero no hacía falta.

Despues de un rato en el que estubiste hablando con él, ya era la hora de irse al cole por lo que rápido te fuiste despidiendote. Tu cuñado era bastante amable y te caia bien ya que ambos erais otakus. Pero te daba algo de pena, siempre aguantaba todos los caprichos de tu hermana... incluso le ponia los zapatos...bueno de eso no te podias quejar mucho ya que una vez los hermanos Sawada hicieron lo mismo... Eso aparte te apresuraste en llegar a clases

\- ¡(T/N)!

\- ¿? Ah hola Giotto ¿qué has por aquí? ¿no tienes que ir a la universidad?

\- Si pero queria acompañarte

\- A pues vale como quieras

\- (T/N) - te llamó otra persona

\- Hola G - le saludaste

\- ¿G que haces aquí? - le pregunto Giotto

\- Pasaba por aquí y decidi acompañar a (T/N) a clases

\- No te preocupes ya la acompaño yo

\- ¿Qué dices primo? Si vuelves a llegar tarde a la universidad sabes que tendras que quedarte a limpiar las aulas. Deja que yo la acompañe

Mientras empezaban a discursión indirecta viste a lo lejos a cierta persona

\- ¡Daemon! - corriste donde se encontraba - buenos días

\- Buenos días

\- ¿te dirigues a la universidad?

\- Si ¿por qué? ¿querías que te acompañase?

\- Mmm no tranquilo no hace falta. ¿Sabes dónde esta Mukuro?

\- ... se ha quedado durmiendo en casa. Seguro llegara tarde

\- Ahhh ok. Bueno pues adios - dices largandote

\- Ah espera (T/N) - dijo Giotto al ver que te largabas - Ves lo que has hecho G

\- Lo hago por tu bien.

Llegaste a clases y te encontraste con Hibari

\- ¡Kyoya! Buenos días

\- Herbívora...

\- Olle Kyoya sabes si a tu hermano le gustan los dulces?

\- ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

\- Pues porque es San Valentín y quiero darle algo

\- ¿Te gusta Alaude? - dijo molesto

\- Claro, todos me gustais mucho - dijiste sonriendo - tu tambien me gustas eres agradable

\- ... gracias supongo

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Le gusta lo dulce?

\- Depende de que

\- Ahhh ¿y a ti?

\- Tambien depende *si eres tu si*

\- Mmm ok... bueno pues yo voy llendo a clases. Adios.

Te despediste y fuiste a tu salón de clase. Al llegar, para tu sorpresa Tsuna había llegado pronto. Despues de que les saludaras a todos te fuiste a tu sitio y las clases empezaron. Ya en la hora del receso se acercaron a ti.

\- Hola (T/N)-chan

\- Emmm ¿hola de nuevo? Jajaja ¿Por qué tan nerviosos chicos?

\- Estúpida mujer... yo...

Tsuna y Yamamoto vieron a Gokudera, se les iba a adelantar en declararse pero para suerte de ellos un montón de compañeras fueron tras Gokudera para darle chocolates. Pero tambien paso lo mismo cuando Yamamoto se iba a declarar.

\- Pobres - dijiste viendo como eran rodeados por todas

\- *ahora es mi oportunidad* esto...

\- ¡(T/A)-chan!

\- Ah hola Enma

\- Hola. Esto... ¿quieres dar un paseo?

\- Vale. Nos vemos luego Tsuna. - dijiste llendote con Enma.

Cuando estabais caminando y hablando visteis una gran multitud por la entrada

\- ¿Que pasara?

\- ... - te pusiste tus gafas debido a que de lejos no veias muy bien - ... Enma vamos a otro lado - dijiste quitandote las gafas

\- ¿? De acuerdo

\- ¡(T/N)!

\- *mierda*

Las chicas te miraron con odio. Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckles, Daemon, Alaude, Lampo, Reborn, Dino, Fon y Skull se encontraban en la puerta y fueron donde tu te encontrabas

\- H..hola chicos ¿qué hacen aquí? *¿no ven que ahora las chicas de todo el instituto me quieren matar?*

\- Hemos venido a verte

\- Ya me habeis visto ahora iros - dijiste coguiendo a Enma de la mano para largarte

\- Quieta ahí dame-(T/N) - dijo apuntandote

\- ¿Que quieres Reborn?

\- ¿Venimos a verte y así es como nos tratas? Por lo menos danos un chocolate o algo. Declaranos tu amor... bueno a mi, a los otros no hace falta que les declares nada

\- Olle Reborn - se quejaron

\- mmm ok declaro que Hibari-Pitt se ve muy guapo hoy [Nota: Te refieres a Alaude, que has mezclado su apellido con el de Brad Pitt]

\- Gracias - todos se giraron a ver con odio a Alaude

\- Olle por qué solo te dice a ti que te ves guapo?

\- Cierto. Tu no has estado horas eliguiendo que ponerte

Mientras discutian te ibas a ir con Enma pero Fon se percato y os siguió

\- Creo que aquí ya no nos molestaran - dijiste a Enma

\- ¿Yo te molesto? - te pregunto Fon detras tuya

\- ¡! F..Fon...- te sonrojaste - Claro que no molestas. Si quieres puedes estar con nosotros

_Mientras_

\- Si estamos con esas yo soy mejor para (T/N)

\- ¿? Olle perdedores ¿donde esta dame-(T/N)? - dijo buscandote con la vista

\- ¡Ah mi amore se ha perdido!

\- Primo tranquilizate

\- Tampoco veo a Enma-kun ni a Fon - dijo Skull

\- ¡Todos a buscarles! - dijo Dino - Mi pequeña (T/N) no debe estar muy lejos... ¡Yo te encontrare (T/N)!

_ Con tigo_

-...

\- ¿que pasa?

\- Acabo de tener un escalofrio

_ En otro lugar_

Yamamoto y Gokudera se habían librado de sus fans

\- Por poco...

\- Jaja casi nos descubren

\- No es motivo por el cual reirse maldito idiota del beísbol

\- Ahora que recuerdo hemos dejado a Tsuna y (T/N) juntos

\- ... ¡Vamos! - salen corriendo a buscaros

_ En el pasillo _

\- ¿Dónde estara (T/N)-chan?

\- Herbívoro

\- HIIIII Hibari-san

\- ¿y la herbívora?

\- No lose. La estoy buscando.

\- mmm... tu busca por allí. Si la encuentras avisa

_ Con tigo_

\- ¿Por qué no salimos a comprar algo? - propusiste - Ah espera se me olvidaba que mi cuñado me hizo ya el obento... entonces vamos a clase

\- De acuerdo

\- Fon si quieres te doy un poco ya que no parece que tengas nada

\- Esta bien gracias

Mientras todos te buscaban desesperadamente no se dieron cuenta que ibas pasando tranquilamente con Enma y Fon hasta las clases. Llegaste a tu aula y te pusiste a comer.

\- Ten Fon come un poco - dices dandole un poco

\- Gracias - dice comiendo - ahora tu - coje un poco y te lo da a la boca a lo que te sonrojas

\- (T/A)-chan ten - dice Enma imitando a Fon

\- Vale - dices sonrojada comiendo lo que te ha dado

\- *Se ve tan linda sonrojada*

La puerta de tu aula se abrio de golpe

\- Shishishi mira a quien tenemos aquí

\- Sempai hemos ganado. Ahora (T/N)-sempai es nuestra

\- Callate rana - dice lanzandole unos cuchillos - yo la he encontrado

\- Sempai eso duelo - se quejo

\- *Cuando llego varia?*

La campana que daba por finalizada el receso sonó

\- Oya oya ¿que hacen aqui?

\- Hola Mukuro ¿recien llegas?

\- Si. Tube un problemilla por culpa de Daemon

-~- Flash back-~-

\- Mukuro despierta

\- mmm ¿qué? - dijo despertandose - ¿¡(T/N)!? - vio que solo estabas en ropa interior y encima suya a lo que se sonrojo

\- Mukuro...

\- *M..¿me va a besar? ¿así?*

\- Nufufufu - se escucho una risa

\- ¿? - Se giro y vio a Daemon en la puerta

\- Suerte intentando bajar eso - dijo deshaciendo la ilusion tuya - nos vemos~

\- ¡! Maldito...

-~- Fin Flash back-~-

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto fueron llegando. Mientras los otros se reusaban a largarse hasta encontrarte. Fon por su lado tubo que irse y encuanto a varia...

\- Tu te vienes con nosotros princesa shishishi

\- Tengo clases se siente

\- Ne sempai deje que acaben sus clases y luego ya la raptamos

\- Mmm esta bien

\- *¿Cómo que raptarme?*

\- Bien alumnos atención. Su profe no esta por lo que yo dare las clases

\- ¡¿Reborn?!

\- Primero clases de reanimación. (T/N) ven aquí para hacer el ejemplo del boca a boca con migo

\- ¡Ni loca!

\- Reborn nos toca historia, no reanimación

\- Bien pues (T/N) ven aquí y muestranos con tu cuerpo el ideal griego

Todos se giraron a verte con un gran sonrojo

\- ¡AHHH HA LA MIERDA TODO! Me voy a casa - dijiste exasperada

\- Dame-(T/N) tienes prohibido marcharte

\- ¡Pues no seais tan pervertidos!

\- Solo te estoy diciendo que salgas a explicarlo

\- Esta bien - vas al lado de Reborn - El ideal griego consiste... - Reborn te empieza a tocar - ¿que haces?

\- Tu sigue yo solo muestro como debe ser usando tu cuerpo como ejemplo

\- ...

\- Reborn dejala te estas pasando

\- Tsuna...- te giraste a verlo ya que te había defendido pero viste que estaba sangrando - *Emm bueno...*

Por suerte acabo la clase que os dió Reborn.

\- Creo que el siguiente profesor tampoco estara presente asique seguire dando clases yo

\- *¿Qué?*

\- Ya me encargo yo - todos girasteis a verlo - basuras

\- *¿¡Qué hace Xanxus aquí!?*

\- Esta bien te los encargo - dijo molesto

\- Bien basura empezemos... ¿que os toca?

\- Biología

\- (T/N) ven aquí y muestranos a todos el cuerpo humano

\- ¡¿Quéeeee?!

\- Rápido ven y desnudate

\- ¡No pienso desnudarme!

\- Esta bien solo ven

\- Vale vale - guiste donde Xanxus algo desconfiada

\- Bien basura atentos. Esto es el pecho - dijo cogiendo uno de tus senos

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Pervertido!

Muchos tubieron un derrame nasal al ver eso. Las clases de Xanxua acabaron y tocaba quimica.

-*Por favor que el profe este*

\- Hola. Vuestro profe no esta por lo que yo os dare clases

\- Cuida de la basura - dice llendose

\- *¿Por qué no estan los profes?*

_En otro lado_

Ciertos profesores estaban amarrados y amordazado para que no pudiesen huir mientras cierto hitman limpiaba su pistola

_Con tigo_

\- Hola alumnos. Es un placer conocerlos. - reconociste la voz y levantaste la vista a verlo - Mi nombre es...

¡Byakuran!

\- ¡Oh! (T/N) hola - te dijo con una sonrisa - ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Es mi clase

\- Ahhh bueno. Qué teneis ahora

\- Química

\- Bien pues poneos en grupos y vamos al laboratorio. Podeis hacer lo que querais ahí. - los alumnos empezaron a celebrarlo - Por cierto (T/N) estaras con migo - dijo en doble sentido pero tu solo entendiste que estubieses con el en la clase

Mientras los alumnos hacían un destrozo tu hablabas con Byakuran alegremente

\- Toma - dijo dandote una flor blanca - Feliz San Valentín preciosa

\- Byakuran... gracias - saltas a abrazarlo

Tsuna y los otros que lo habían visto vieron a Byakuran con celos. Ya cuando finalizaron las clases Byakuran te acompaño a tu casa, mientras erais seguidos por todos los demás. G, Alaude, Hibari, Mukuro, Daemon,Xanxus, Belphegor, Gokudera y Reborn con una aura asesina, Giotto y Dino llorando y el resto tambien celosos pero más normales. Tambien se les unió Irie y Spanner en el trayecto.

\- Llegamos. Puedes pasar si quieres - ofreciste a Byakuran - Y el resto tambien podeis pasar - dijiste girandote y viendo como se escondian

\- Con permiso - dijo Byakuran entrando

\- ¡! ¡Yo tambien! Con permiso - dijo Giotto saliendo de su escondite y entrando

\- Con permiso - dijo Spanner entrando como si nada

\- Spanner no sabía que estabas tambien siguiendonos

\- ¿? Si... - dijo algo avergonzado

\- Entonces solo somos cuatro en casa puesto que mi hermana y su novio se han ido hasta mañana

Al instante todos salieron de su escondite y entraron

\- *Como no...* Poneos comodos ire a preparar algo de chocolate para todos aprovechando que estais aqui - te fuiste a la cocina

Todos subieron a tu habitación

\- Mukuro ¿que haces?

\- Kufufufu nada - dijo rebuscando entre tu ropa interior

\- Nufufufu ahora que lo pienso no nos a dicho que no podamos ver sus cosas - dice parandose para ir junto a Mukuro a rebuscar

\- Dejad de rebuscar entre su ropa - les dijo Giotto

\- Oya oya mirad. ¿Os la imaginais con esto?

Todos se desangraron

\- C..creo que ciertamente no dijo que no pudiesemos ver sus cosas

\- ¿Primo lo dices en serio?

\- No deberíais ver sus cosas - dijo Fon

\- Oh mirar - dijo Fran enseñando un conjunto bastante provocativo

\- ...

Bastantes se pusieron a ver entre tus cosas.

\- ¿? ¿Qué es esto? - se queda petrificado

\- ¿Qué pasa Bel-sempai?

\- ... - muestra el manga yaoi

\- ¡! - se quedan petrificados

\- ¿t..tienes esos gustos?

\- Chicos ya esta - dices entrando y viendo todo desordenado y como Belphegor les esta mostrando tu manga - ... Bel deja ese manga en su sitio - dices con un aura asesina pero con un sonrojo - Y vosotros - miras a los que estaban buscando entre tus cosas que eran Xanxus, Fran, Daemon, Mukuro, Giotto, Reborn, Skull, Dino, Yamamoto, Asari, G y Gokudera - Estais muertos

Salen corriendo y tu les sigues

\- Jaja pobre (T/N) - se rie Byakuran

\- Es un problema que a todos nos guste - dice Enma

\- Si pero yo no dejare de luchar por ganar su amor

\- Nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos atras

\- Esa herbívora sera mia

Ven como vuelves a la habitacion despues de haber perseguido a los otros

\- (T/N)

\- ¿?

\- Feliz San Valentín. Te queremos mucho - dijeron a la vez

* * *

Uf espero que les gustase. Bueno gracias por leer. La verdad estaba pensando hacer una historia algo asi, en la que sea todos estos por ti pero ya la hare más adelante.

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
